1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal rivet, and particularly, to a cylindrical terminal rivet, which can avoid foreign liquids such as the leaked liquid from the battery, passing through the pierced holes therein and can strengthen the torque resistance after engaging with a work piece. Furthermore, the cylindrical terminal rivet can be used for a battery snap.
2. Description of Related Art
The quality of an electronic product usually depends on whether the design of components thereof and the assembly of the components are good or not. Especially, how to properly treat adjoin a so-called contact point or terminal is very important in the electronic industry.
Taking the battery box as an example, although it is not a high precision product, the contact point being unimpeded is a key feature affecting the function and the quality of an electronic product. Actually, it is a primary consideration for the battery box to offer sufficient room for receiving the batteries so that it is not possible for the maker to treat the contact points thereof with a high precision or high cost.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hollow terminal rivet 100 comprises a base plate 101, and the base plate 101 at the center thereof has a hollow rivet post 102 with a cylindrical hole 103 communicating with the base plate 101 so that the entire rivet post 102 can pass through a work piece. Besides, the base plate 101 at a lateral side thereof has an elongated plate 104 with at least a wing piece 105 at both lateral edges for being pressed to join with an electric wire.
As soon as the rivet post 102 of the terminal rivet 100 is inserted into the work piece, the rivet post 102 can be pressed by a press machine to cause radial fracture so as to be expanded into a plurality of post pieces for fixing the work piece together with the base plate 101. The terminal rivet 100 is integrally made of a metal and the cylindrical hole 103 is not blocked after the riveting step. As a result, foreign liquid or liquid leaked from the battery due to a chemical reaction may pass through the cylindrical hole 103 to flow toward the circuit board and damage the electronic product. In addition, the conventional terminal rivet is fixed to the work piece together with the base plate so that inferior quality of clamping may occur and the rivet post becomes rotatable on the work piece. As a result, it leads to an improper contact. Moreover, the post pieces may break and the whole terminal rivet may separate from the work piece.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cylindrical terminal rivet, which has a cylinder to be compressed to form a flattened solid body to block the engaging hole therein so as to prevent foreign liquid from passing through the hole.
Another object is to provide a battery snap composed of two cylindrical terminal rivets of the present invention such that no liquid can flow through engaging holes to damage the related circuit board.